Kira: Teardrops On My Guitar
by Petra Pen
Summary: A group of oneshots with Kira using the song Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift. Will use most of the males in DT


**Kira: Tear Drops On My Guitar **

**Conner**

Kira smiled a hollow smile as Conner walked with her talking about his girlfriend, Krista. She had yet to met this infamous Krista but she'd bet anything that she was beautiful and that she had everything that Kira didn't. Just by the type of guy Conner was she could bet Krista was some kind of preppy cheerleader who was to peppy for a normal person.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

As Conner told a funny joke Kira laughed realizing that she couldn't even see when she was with him, him saying he was in love with Krista and that it wasn't one of his random girls, he finally got it right this time. Yet he didn't see how bad it hurt her that he was in love with someone else. Someone that hated her and wished her dead.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

Later that night as Kira sat down to play Freak You Out for practice, she realized that she was crying as the tear drops spilled onto her guitar. He was the only person that kept her going, wishing on stars, singing until she made a deal, if ever. He was the song that played in her head over and over again that wouldn't leave. He gave her a purpose that had all but left her years ago.

_ Chorus:_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

As they walked towards Reefside High together Kira treasured her time with Conner, realizing once again that she couldn't breathe when she was with him. Watching Conner she realized that he was flawless in every way. She watched as he said a quick good bye and made his way over to Krista who gave him a hug and a quick kiss. Kira laughed silently to herself. _'Krista better realized how lucky she is to have him every time she looks into those beautiful eyes.'_ She thought, slightly bitter wishing it was her in his arms, walking into Reefside High, side by side, hand in hand.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

As Kira got ready for her show that night she realized yet again that there where tear drops on her guitar as she watched Krista walk over and sit with Conner and Ethan at their usual table for her show. Every since they had meet Krista had been to every one of Kira's shows and showed her support but Kira couldn't help but hate her at times for taking the one person that kept her going away from her.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Driving home later that night her thoughts kept turning to Conner…and the infamous Krista. Why was it that they were toghether, why couldn't she be with him? She knew the answer of course. Conner thought of her as a little sister and he was the overprotective brother she never had. When she finally got home she placed the picture she had of the team face down, so that Conner was not starring at her, and tried to get to sleep.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

She rolled over and gave a harsh laugh, he was the only one who had enough of her heart to break it. Why she allowed it to break she didn't know but then again she did. She was in love, and only fools fall in love.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into.._

The next morning Kira smiled as Conner began to talk animatedly about Krista yet again.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

**AN: Part of this song plays on the set comericals we have at work and I thought I would write a group of ONESHOTS with it. Also based off of ****geminiangel63's Tear Drops On My Guitar Kironner video on YouTube. **


End file.
